The Return to Freddy's:Rebooted
by SkullztheOctoling
Summary: After several years of work, the case has gone cold in the unsolved murders of Fazbear Incorporated. When Markus gets the OK to go into the actual building, what dark secrets will he unearth? But more importantly, will he make it back out?
1. The Office

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE RETURN TO FREDDYS SERIES. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, WHICH IS INSPIRED BY THE RETURN TO FREDDYS: REBOOTED_**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy!_**

 ****Markus slammed his coffee on his table. "What the heck do you mean the case has gone cold? I've been working on this thing for years!" His boss seemed unaverred by the statement.

"It's 2036, Markus. It is about time you gave up. Fazbear Corporation has been gone for years, especially after that _Fazbear Fright_ thing bit the dust….literally. But anyhow, you need to get over this Fazbear Corp thing. It has been nothing but a gigantic waste of your time."

Markus was infuriated. His whole life, his whole JOB had depended on this case. He always came to work on time, took the minimum amount of days off he could, and made sure that his office was neat at all times, but his boss, Bert , seemed to not even care about all that. It was mainly about finding the truth, getting it out there, and collecting the money so the company could stay in business.

"Well, what if I brought in cold, hard evidence?! Would you believe me then!?" Markus was shocked by the sudden outburst he had. He slowly looked up at his bosses face, hoping for a face that didn't say "You're fired."

His bosses face spoke of anything but that. His face was in the same, stale pallet of expressions. His moustache not moved, nor his mouth and eyes. The only thing different was his eyebrow, which was raised, as if he was considering the outburst to be an actual thought. His eyes were changing. They were moving. They store into the darkness outside, assisted by the cover of the black rain clouds.

"Fine. But if these are more of those blurry pictures that look like multi-colored Bigfoot, then don't bother coming back. However, what is your "plan" to get this evidence?"

The statement Bert made shocked Markus. He hadn't expected to say that, let alone actually have Bert take his idea into consideration. After what felt like hours of silence, Markus had an idea.

He was going to have the graveyard-shift at Freddy's.


	2. The Old Building

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE RETURN TO FREDDYS SERIES. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, WHICH IS INSPIRED BY THE RETURN TO FREDDYS: REBOOTED_**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy!_**

Markus drove in the rain for what seemed like hours. His hometown was filled with shady characters. He drove by several people in dark black hoodies, some even trying to avoid eye contact with him. But out of all of the suspicious looking activities or people around him, nothing compared to Fazbears.

The place had been closed for years, left to rot. The company couldn't get the lot cleaned out, so it became what seemed like a haunted mansion. The animatronics never made it out of the building, and that was the main part of Markus' research.

He took up the case of the unsolved incidents of Fazbears. But after almost of 15 years of work, he had found nothing to prove what happened, but to no avail. The secrets of the building remained unsolved, and no one except him gave the case a second glance.

After an hour of driving in the cool darkness, Markus had finally reached the place.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The place was as grim as Markus remembered it. Barbwire around the place, old signs ripping off, and the paint of the building blowing away in the wind. The place gave Markus chills, the whole building was a major part of his childhood.

He remembered walking in to the pizzeria with his mom and dad. The place was filled with colorful lights and screaming kids. The main stage had so many characters, Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken. They would sing to the kids. To Markus. He felt like it was truly a place of magic. He could go to the Pirate Cove and listen to Foxy the pirate preach of his tales of old, or get a present from the stringy Puppet.

After a while, the owners of the restaurant brought in more animatronics. Markus had seen them bring them in, 3 of them gigantic golden suits, the others things Markus had never even seen. One of them had a hat on, a staff in his hand. Orange plastic mimed his hair, running down halfway down his neck. The look of the animatronic gave him chills, but that wasn't the most unsettling thing about him.

The humanoid had looked at him.

It wasn't a coincidence of its eye placement, but it actually looked at him. STORE at him. The blue eyes of it followed him from his very position, up until it was put into a spare room along with the other 3 suits, each of them laying in a slouched position. The employees brought in a cat, a Koala, and a Panda too. But Markus would never forget what he saw in the eyes of the animatronic that looked at him.

Markus had seen tears.


	3. Dreams

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE RETURN TO FREDDYS SERIES. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, WHICH IS INSPIRED BY THE RETURN TO FREDDYS: REBOOTED_**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy!_**

Markus slumped down in his car seat. He was exhausted, and he didn't want to pass out onto the floor in the abandon place. He stored the food he had packed in his cooler, and closed his eyes, trying to fall into the blackness of sleep.

He toss and turned in his sleep. The light pitter-patter of the rainstorm outside turn into pounding drops on top of Markus' truck. He dreamed. Or was it a nightmare? He couldn't decide after he woke up.

He was in Fazbears, enjoying the new sideshow, Sugar the cat, as he sang goofy songs and played games with the children. Sugar was surprisingly advanced for the year and time, having the programming to play with the kids. But then somebody took a kid's hand to lead him home, but then something chilling happened. Sugar had grabbed the grown-up's arm with his metal hand. The adult didn't say anything, but whimpered in fear. Sugar had wide eyes, unblinking and staring into the eyes of the woman. They weren't his normal eyes though, they had sunk back into the suit. All that remained were two tiny specks of white that seemed like, if they could, kill. For after what seemed like hours, he released her arm, never releasing his gaze from her.

The children all left the prize corner, leaving Sugar all by himself. He looked sad, hurt on the inside. He stood up, closing his eyes, not moving at all, as if he had shut down.

Markus didn't know what to do but walk away. He didn't speak of what he saw. He didn't try to comfort the robot. He pushed the memory out of his brain. He walked towards the pirate cove, but heard yelling from another hallway. He looked around the corner and saw the woman who was grabbed at by Sugar yelling at a man in a purple uniform. They both looked like they wanted to claw each other's eyes out.

"What the hell do you mean you can't do anything about the cat? He could've harmed my child! He grabbed my arm! That thing isn't a robot, it has a mind of its own!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"You are the programmer of those damn spawns of hell! It says it on your badge!"

The man looked down, hissing at the sight that, in fact, she was right. His golden badge stood out from the rest of his gigantic purple suit and cap, like headlights in a dark room. He walked way, glaring at the woman. He walked into some office that Markus couldn't reach.

The place was still buzzing with activity, looking as if the news about Sugar hadn't spread throughout the building. Marcus headed over instead to the room where those new animatronics had been shipped into the spare room.

The koala and panda were, inexplicably, gone. The only ones left were a cat that Marcus hadn't seen, and the two humanoids. All the empty suits of the animatronics were terrifying to Marcus. He felt like he was surrounded by demons, as if they had crawled out from underneath the Earth just to being his soul back with them. The humanoids were much more menacing in the dark, having no eyes since they weren't animatronic but only suits so far.

He rushed out of the room as fast as he could, pushing through kids and into the arcade, where he was even more terrified.

Another animatronic was active, the panda this time. Marcus was used to seeing an animatronic move and sing, but this one was different.

It was speaking directly to the kids, asking them their names and asking them about their life, like "How old are you?" and "Where are you from?" The woman was right about the animatronics. They had a mind of their own. The panda looked at a clock and said, "Oops! Time's up, kids! I've got to go preform!"

The panda straightened its artificial tie, and positioned its top-hat like it had to be on the exactly right spot. It jogged over to a miniature stage, about 2 times the size of pirate cove, but without a curtain. The panda hopped onto the stage and announced: "How are ya' kids?! I'm Sally the panda! Now who's ready to sing!?"

A bunch of kids had followed Sally, pushing Marcus into the front. They were cheering her on, chanting her name.

"Sally! Sally! Sally! Sally!"

The panda began to sing children's songs, like "Old McDonald" and "Hickory Dickery Dock". Sally was great at singing, all the words sounding like they came out of a real person's mouth. The letters came out smooth, crisp. Rolled out of her mouth.

Marcus slunk away shyly, trying to not catch the attention of anyone. But then a cold, crushing hand laid its grip on his shoulder.

"Hey kid! Where do you think you're going?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE RETURN TO FREDDYS SERIES. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, WHICH IS INSPIRED BY THE RETURN TO FREDDYS: REBOOTED_**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy!_**

Marcus stared into the cold eyes of the robot. He didn't dare move a muscle, hoping not to do something to trigger the robot to become angered, something of what Sugar seemed to become.

Sally's fur was blue, plush, and abundant. You would want to hug it. That is, until you noticed the mechanical monstrosity it was on the inside. Marcus hated and loved these animatronics. They were his friends, his monstrous friends.

"Kid, I said where are you going? I hope you aren't scared of me! I only want to be your friend!"

Sally's eyes changed. The colorful illuminated eyes shrunk into black holes, with the iris turning into a bright white color. Sally's mouth was murmuring something. Her head twitching slightly.

"Get out of here before he finds you. Beware of the colorful men."

The voice sounded something like a ghost. It was like a hush whisper, but at the same time it was hurting his ears to listen. Marcus pulled away and ran, not daring to look behind himself at the other kids or Sally.

Marcus was going at an exhausting pace, his child legs not being able to run as fast as he wanted to. He wasn't going to stop, not until he found his mom or dad, or both.

Marcus rammed into something, what felt like a brick wall, and fell flat on his back. He reared up, ready to run again, but his legs wouldn't move. They refused too.

"Hey they, little guy! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

It was a man. He wore a green suit and a wacky green jester's hat. Marcus had seen a sign advertising him, and he was fun looking, but in-person, it was terrifying.

"Come on kid, get up and join the fun! Guh-Huh!"

The man was trying to be crazy, like a jester. Fooling around, throwing pies at people and trying to make sure everyone had a good time. The only thing that scared him was his suit. It was green. He remembered Sally's words:

" _Beware of the colorful men"_

Running faster than before, Marcus bolted across the room. He ran down attractions, arcade machines, and other festivities for the kids to enjoy. He darted towards his parents, burying his face in their chest.

"Mommy, I wanna go home."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Return to Freddy's Series, nor do I own the characters. This story is made purely out of fun and enjoyment of the game._

 _Enjoy!_

Markus woke up in a cold sweat. His grey tee-shirt was drenched, along with his short hair. It was quite the uncomfortable feeling for him. He ran his hand through his hair and trudged out of his truck, bringing his camera and food along with him. The rain had finally stopped, leaving the ground and Markus' truck soaked, along with fence that separated Fazbear from the rest of the world. The only way in was over the fence, as the lock was rusted on solid.

Markus began to climb, his fingers rapping around the steel chain-link fence, holding on so he wouldn't slip and fall onto the solid ground behind him. After about a full minute of climbing, he jumped down the other side of the fence, locking his car with his keys and sliding them into his pocket. The area around him was still dark, the only lights being a few lamppost scattered around the front of the building.

The door was made of what seemed like ancient oak wood. Markus barely pushed the door open. Anymore force and it might have crumbled from his strength. The door made the loudest creaking noise Markus had ever heard, and the sound resonated off the walls of the buildings insides, leaving what seemed like an eerie moan floating throughout the building. He slowly steeped in, and closed the door and shut it tight, trying to keep the building warm as possible, due to the fact that the heat would most likely not be working anymore. He pulled out his flashlight that was buried in his bag, mostly covered by sandwiches, plus a camera for the best shots he could get for the case of Fazbear's.

The hallway leading into the building was at least a few decades old, most of the posters had a twentieth-century feel to them, at least that's what Markus guessed from the posters that weren't entirely peeled off. The ones that were intact, were mostly advertisements for new animatronics, including "Come play with Koly!", and "Come and see the real Frank Burt!"

Frank Burt

That was the name of the animatronic that looked at him. The one with the orange hair. Its entire body was….human-like. Its suit was an old shade of Blue, as if it had been damaged before. A few wires were even exposed, and his jaw was loosely hanging on to the top of his mouth. It looked like it couldn't even close. Markus pulled out his camera, snapping a few pictures of the posters, some with flash on, some without. He continued past the front doors and into the main party area. Needless to say, it was disturbing.

There were stray posters along the ground, some covered in possibly blood, years old. The party tables had a few party hats still on them, but most were either on the ground or torn up, their cheap strings snapped off the colored piece of ancient paper. There was a head of some cat animatronic, a hat much like Freddy Fazbear's, and the fur of it was pink. The eye sockets were empty, the lower jaw missing entirely, leaving a somewhat disturbing decoration on the ground. To the right there was an upper half of….Foxy? The torso was missing, along with everything else below it. The upper half was missing its arms, but the head hat is ears, jaw, and all. The teeth were chipped in random locations, along with a few teeth flat out missing. After spending a few minutes of snapping pictures of the abomination of a scene, Markus walked toward the main stage.

There wasn't much wrong with the way there, a few deactivated arcade machines. The screens were black, no pictures or words burnt into them. The power was oddly functioning fine in the building, however not a single gaming device was working. There was a few more decorations of animatronic heads and bodies, but nothing Markus hadn't taken a picture of. He started to walk towards the main stage, scanning the ground beneath him for anything important. However, there was only one thing he noticed.

The animatronics were gone.

This was impossible! The building obviously wasn't cleaned out, and nobody hired a construction crew to remove the animatronics. It may have been that the animatronics were destroyed. Possibly stolen. But why would anybody want a gigantic bear in their house? Markus shook his head and continued looking around, noticing nothing of interest, other than for a door to the side of the stage that read in bright yellow: "DO NOT ENTER. STAFF MEMBERS ONLY."

Markus wasn't going to let that stop him. He pushed the door open, pulling his flashlight out and putting the camera away. The doorway was empty, save for a staircase heading downwards. As he started to take a few steps down, he retracted his leg quickly, hearing the metal moan beneath his weight. He took much lighter steps, not staying on an individual step for too much time. After about what seemed like ten minutes of descending, the stairs ended. The floor turned wet, damp almost. The metal stairs were replaced with brownish-bricks, almost forming what seemed like a dungeon. But it was so dark that Markus' light only pierced a small part of the total darkness that surrounded him. The room was quite large, with boilers and pipes all around him, along with a few piles of crates. The only thing that caught his eye was a cassette player, sitting directly in front of him. It seemed like somebody had dropped, or even placed it there. He pick it up and noticed that there was a cassette inside it already. He opened the player up and looked at the tape. There was a date on it. 11/14, then a smudged number Markus couldn't decipher. He pressed the play button, and the tape began. It was a young man talking, or maybe a teenager. Markus couldn't tell.

" _The bully showed up again. He started talking to her, trying to keep her away from me. It wasn't hard to tell she wasn't interested, but she was too nice to not listen to his pointless rambling. Then he started pointing at me, yelling stuff to the other kids in the place. They started point and laughing. I don't know what they were even laughing about, but it was all directed at me. I started crying, causing some of them to laugh even harder. She tried to comfort me, but it was no use. Her mom took her away, trying to keep her out of the drama. Then dad came over, he hugged me and said that it would be okay. He and the girl are the only people that care about me. My friends are all at home. They don't judge me. They sit there on my shelf, listening or come off the shelf and comfort me. They are plush, they are embracing. They are my only real friends."_

The tape cut off there. During it, Markus almost felt bad for that kid, knew how it felt to have everyone hate you, and only have a small circle of people that cared to listen.

A loud crash came from the north of the player's original location. Markus stumbled back against a wall, juggling the flashlight and the cassette, shining the light ahead of him, but all that lay ahead of him was darkness and more bricks.

He finally stood up again, slowly walking forward, his flashlight scanning the entire room with its blinding power. He found a barrel that was knocked over, probably due to rats. Markus started walking around and found another door, leading to a smaller room. In the room there were even more crates, along with a perfectly intact poster of….a yellow Freddy? It was some animatronic that he didn't recognize. The poster, however, was vandalized.

It was covered in red writing, like a bold marker. It had the same word all over it.

"Guilty"

It was like somebody was letting out their insanity onto a poster. The word was scribbled on like a child's drawing, and that seemed to make it somewhat more disturbing.

Directly in front of him was a cell door, shiny metal bars, not even the slightest bit dirty. Markus tried to push it open, but it was locked. He tried kicking it wirh all his strength, get it to open.

The sound of metal hitting the ground sounded behind him.

He ran over to the second staircase, his light shining directly on a key. He was overfilled with joy, and was walking over to the door before he yelped and fell on his behind.

There was an animatronic. A fox, with a gigantic hook for a hand and a savage set of teeth.

 **Hey guys! Skullz here, just to say thank you for being so patient for this next chapter. It was severely delayed due to school, writer's block, and stress. I promise the next chapter will come MUCH sooner!**


End file.
